the_roblox_marvel_omniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Brand New Day
Spider-Man: Brand New Day is the start of a new chapter in Peter Parker, and or Spider-Man's, life. It's his first day at university but however, problems arise with old foes, old friends, and just life in-general. Can Peter survive adulthood and the foes that surround him? The story takes place on September 15''th'', 2015, in New York, Manhattan. Background The Story Morning in Manhattan Quick Breakfast The story starts with Peter Parker waking to his alarm which he shuts off as he wants more sleep, he then remembers it's his first day of college and jumps out of bed quickly changing, and also making breakfast. He also thanks Peter Parker from the previous night as he left a mug of orange juice in the fridge and a granola bar for breakfast out. He then exits in a sweater and jeans only to see Vulture flying about escaping the police. He sighs re-entering his apartment and then exits moments later through his window fully-costumed, ready for action. Return of the Vulture Vulture loses the officers and retreats to a rooftop in Chinatown for a breather as he is carrying bags of money, however Spider-Man yells at him to move as he crashes against the rooftop overshooting his web sling. Vulture retreats to the sky then tests his new sonic scream ability on him nearly destroying Peter's ears. He then leaves Spider-Man there flying off over Central Park to escape with his money, however, Peter powers through the agony and chases Toomes over Central Park where he actually first fought Toomes. He catches up to him and lands on Vulture during his monologue. Toomes attempts to fight Spider-Man while maintaining in the air and decides to spin to throw him off, Spider-Man already attached webs to Toomes and when he was spun off he still kept them, they we're now plummeting to the ground at fast speeds, Toomes frantically tries to think of what to do. Things escalate and Toomes begins to dive head first towards a museum in Hell's Kitchen due to his wings combusting, Peter comes up with an idea to save them in seconds time and fires some solid web bullets at the glass top, shattering it, he then uses his webs to create a web which Toomes falls into somewhat safely, he then exclaims "I'll get you next time Spider-Man!" as his villains usually do, Peter then rushes off leaving him for the nearby authorities. Day at E.S.U Peter, after desperately trying to arrive early to class, fails to do so and comes late to his science class, they are in the lab and Peter meets his new teacher and old foe, Curt Connors, formerly known as the Lizard. Class continues after. Peter, per his request, stays after class to talk with Curt, who asks if this was caused by Peter or Spider-Man. Peter sighs stating it was Spider-Man and he really tried to show early but Vulture was important, Connors lets him off and dismiss's him. For all you who don't know, in Curt's last story (Land of the Lizard) he learned Peter's identity but they are on good terms due to how nice Peter was after everything. Six Arms of Evil While exitting Curt's class Peter spots Harry Osborn and hides so he won't have to interact with him now that he knows his secret due to the Far From Home roleplay, meanwhile. Doctor Octopus, who recently escaped prison in Thunderbolts III, robs an ATM building. Spider-Man arrives as Peter has some time to spare and police have already arrived and Otto has loaded all the money into bags, Peter slips past the authorities entering the building confronting Otto, they share some banter but fighting quickly begins with Otto throwing bags of money and Peter throwing punches and kicks and witty comments as usual. However Spider-Man's reflexes and spider-senses are overwhelmed and bested by Otto who claims he has improved his technology making it stronger, normal webs are basically useless and he is thrown against a window. They share some comments before Otto sends a powerful blow which would knock out or kill a regular person, and attempts his escape with the remaining money. Spider-Man however returns slightly bruised making some more comments and or quips and references Grease. Fighting continues on the rooftops while the police begin to consider calling backup as this is getting out of hand, Peter believes this also, has Otto grown too powerful and why is everyone robbing banks? Speaking of too powerful, Otto throws Peter off the rooftops as he gains the advantage and escapes to some skyscrapers past Central Park, Peter still returns persistent as ever and begins to play more seriously, he is able to knock Otto off the roof and he turns himself into a ball using his arms saving himself from the fall, but his tech is basically destroyed / exhausted and so he loses. Early Dinner with Black-Cat Peter hunts down a few more random criminals preventing some break-ins and drug deals, he returns home and changes into a t-shirt and jeans but hears a break-in, he proceeds with caution but it is only Felicia Hardy, Black-Cat. She wonders why he was gone for so long and Peter makes coffee for the both of them, however he spills his on himself but their somewhat date continues with him explaining his absence from New York. They continue talking and during so it's revealed that when Peter passed out after saving a ferry to liberty island, Felicia saved him, they then go "make love" but we didn't rp that because that would be weird. Aftermath Category:Timeline Category:Events Category:Spider-Man Stories Category:Black-Cat Stories Category:Vulture stories Category:Lizard Stories Category:Mary Jane Watson Stories Category:Doctor Octopus Stories Category:Harry Osborn Stories